lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Dashboard Confessional
Dashboard Confessional is an American rock band from Boca Raton, Florida, led by singer-songwriter Chris Carrabba. The band started out as Carrabba playing intimately personal acoustic songs by himself, but eventually the outfit became a full band ensemble. History The band originated as Chris Carrabba's solo side-project for his previous band Further Seems Forever. He recorded his first album Swiss Army Romance in 2000. The following year, he recorded Further Seems Forever's debut album The Moon Is Down. However, he left the band soon after the album's release, instead recording and releasing his sophomore album The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most, as well as a follow-up EP titled So Impossible. By 2002, three other musicians had joined the band, including former Further Seems Forever band mate Jerry Castellanos and started the process of recording the band's next album. After the success of his second album, Carrabba was asked to perform on MTV Unplugged, and the subsequent release marked the first time many of the songs were recorded with a full band. Also in 2002, the music video for "Screaming Infidelities" won the coveted MTV2 award at the MTV Video Music Awards, beating out Norah Jones, The Strokes, The Hives, Nappy Roots and Musiq. This video starred Chris in both the performance and the storyline. The video was directed by Maureen Egan and Matthew Barry. In 2003, the band released its third album A Mark, A Mission, A Brand, A Scar. Peaking at #2 on the United States Billboard charts, the album proved to be the band's most commercially-viable album yet. In the summer of 2004, Dashboard Confessional recorded the song "Vindicated" for the film Spider-Man 2. The song was featured on the soundtrack and played over the film's end credits. Because of this, the band gained a sizable audience for their next release the following summer. In May of 2005, Dashboard Confessional entered the studio to record their fourth album with acclaimed producer, Daniel Lanois. The album was released on June 27, 2006; its first single was "Don't Wait". Following the release of Dusk and Summer, Dashboard Confessional went on a summer tour of the U.S. with special guests Say Anything and Ben Lee, followed by a co-headlining arena tour with alternative rock band Brand New. In 2007, the band released its follow-up to Dusk and Summer, The Shade of Poison Trees. During an interview with Billboard posted on September 11, 2007, Carrabba stated that he is 14 tracks into what would be the band's sixth studio album.Carrabba Already 14 Songs Into Next Dashboard CD He is also unsure about when it would be recorded, but plans to have 30 tracks to draw from. It may be a concept album: "only with the last three has it become, like, 'All right, these have a continuity and there's something going on,' so I'm excited to see where that leads". During Chris' current UK solo acoustic tour, he has mentioned whilst introducing a new song that the band has completed the recording stage of the new album. On February 14, 2009, as a special Valentine's Day gift to fans, Chris released a free download on his Myspace page entitled "Even Now (Acoustic)" from their forthcoming studio album. Band Members Current Members *Chris Carrabba - vocals, guitar *John Lefler - guitars, organ, piano, vocals *Scott Schoenbeck - bass *Mike Marsh - drums, percussion, vocals Former Memebers *John Ralston - guitar, vocals *Dan Bonebrake - bass *Mike Stroud - keyboards *Susan Sherouse - violin Discography Albums All regularly released albums and their chart peak position: Billboard 200 (US), Top Heatseekers (Heat), Top Independent Albums (Indep), Top Internet Albums (Inter), Top Canadian Albums (CAN), and Australian ARIA Albums Chart (AUS), as well as the RIAA certification. A dash indicates that the album did not chart on that chart. Singles Singles that appeared in the Billboard Hot 100 (Hot 100), Pop 100 (Pop 100), Hot Modern Rock Tracks (MRT)Artist Chart History - Dashboard Confessional or the UK Singles Chart (UK). A dash indicates the song didn't reach a significant position on that chart. EPs References External links *Official website *Dashboard Confessional on MySpace *Review of The Shade Of Poison Trees on Rocklouder Music Website *Review of The Shade... at The Album Project *In-depth interview with Chris Carrabba on Rocklouder - Jan 2008 *Polish website Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia